Spitfire
by Asha3
Summary: Aladdin had it easy. Three wishes and that's it, no catch. Sakura, however, wasn't as lucky. Alternate Universe. Sasusaku.


**Title:** Spitfire  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Aladdin had it easy. Three wishes and that's it, no catch. Sakura, however, wasn't as lucky.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
><strong>Theme:<strong> Alternate Universe  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Day 5: Burning/Ignite, Day 1: What are you so desperate for?  
><strong>Medium:<strong> Fanfiction  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Some cursing and implied innuendo.  
><strong>Comments:<strong> Written for the sasusaku_month event, when sasusaku fans gathered to make submission for this pairing every single day of July 2011! :'D

* * *

><p><em>What risks would you take for those you care about? <em>

* * *

><p>As the grandfather's clock stroke midnight, Sakura finally stopped writing. She stood up to observe her work. The room was dimly lit with candles, but the white chalk she used allowed great contrast on the stone flooring. She read over the runes once more, just to be sure that she had made no mistakes. She couldn't afford anyfor what she's about to do, as the consequences would be too grave.<p>

When she was satisfied with her work, the rosette stepped into the middle of the circle. Raising her arms to the side, she drew a deep breath and bit her thumb, letting a drop of blood to fall on the center of the circle while delivering her incantation.

She felt stirring in the air, her short pink locks whipping around her face. A blaze of fire breathed alive out of nowhere, burning hot and dancing vigorously, tracing the outer circle of her magic formation.

There was an ear-splitting roar as a black door appeared on top of her and opened. A dark figure wrapped in black flame leaped out the gate and landed a few feet in front of her. The raging inferno suddenly died with a hiss, and the room was dark once more.

It was done.

Sakura prepared herself to see the worst. From the illustrations in many textbooks and paintings, the spirit she had summoned could be nothing but a monster. She had expected _it _to have monstrous fangs, claws, disgustingly grayish skin, and even odd shaped wings. For Merlin's sake, the creature was born out of smokeless hell fire, described as the exact opposite of an angel, yet possessing enough power to kill one.

Nothing, however, could have prepared her for what was standing in front of her right then. The creature had neither fangs nor claws, nor did it breathed fire and possessed blood red eyes.

She couldn't be more wrong.

He was devastatingly handsome. Porcelain skinned with dark midnight hair and aristocratic nose, his ebony eyebrows scrunched elegantly over piercing onyx orbs. His vexed expression seemed to say _'you've got to be kidding me'._

Just briefly, she contemplated the idea that she had called the wrong spirit. Was her power not enough? Had she just called the most benign of them all? But it could not be, for she had been very thorough in her research. She was absolutely sure about the formation she had meticulously calculated.

Some _Djinn _may had the ability to shape shift, although they never bother to do so when they were first summoned. Their first priority should be to scare their summoner as much as they can. After that, there should be a struggle of power, and if the summoner was successful in overcoming the spirit, they will agree upon a contract so the magician could have access to the spirit's power.

Although Sakura had no time for negotiating a contract, much less a tiring battle. Her country was at war, and time was the essence here.

_''And Naruto needs a new heart, fast.'_ Her inner-self reminded her impatiently.

"You are... an Ifrit?" she inquired, just to be sure that she at least got the correct class of a _Djinn_.

He didn't answer her, but instead spoke with a tone that was more of a statement than a question, "You called me."

Even his voice was devilishly appealing. Sakura schooled her face to appear commanding. "Yes, I am your master."

He scowled at her and peevishly derided, "No one rules over me, pinky."

Her expression darkened. No one. No one was allowed to call her that.

"But I do," Sakura affirmed. She drew the sleeve of her robe to reveal a dark red tatoo on the inside of her wrist, just above her beating artery. "You are bound to me until you have grant me three wishes, as I pledged upon you a Blood Covenant."

His irked expression suddenly stilled, as he realized that she was right - he had no choice but to be her servant. Then he looked at her. Really _looked _at her. His eyes burned a path down from her head to toe and Sakura tried not to flinch. He seemed to be looking right into her mind, the blunt staring made her feel naked. Sakura could feel her face ignite with a red hot blush.

And then, he laughed. A dark, spiteful laugh.

"A Blood Covenant," he chuckled in deep tenor that made her shiver. "Fool, you really don't know what you've gotten yourself into, do you?"

Damn, he was one of those smart ones. She had hoped that she would get a strong but rather dumb spirit, but the system certainly wasn't being nice to her.

"Of course I do!" she retorted, offended. A Blood Covenant was the only way to bind the spirit without the initial stuggle of power. The practice had been discouraged as it gave advantage to the spirits over their master.

Instead of negotiating a contract, an exchange of favors were required. An eye for an eye. For each and every one wish the spirit has granted, the magician would have to grant one of theirs.

Sakura had thought that was that was her only choice, but the way her spirit was behaving, she was beginning to wonder if she should have gone for the conventional summoning instead.

He seemed elated when he noticed her doubt. A dark smirk grew on his face. "Whatever you are desperate for, human, its better worth your life because I won't settle for anything less."

Alarmed, Sakura took a step back, "You can't kill me! The Covenant prevents-"

"True," he cut her off. "But I can make you do _anything_."

The way his eyes looked at her when he said 'anything', Sakura instantly knew that whatever he had in mind for her was nothing innocent. A seed of fear was planted inside her heart.

"By the time we're done with the fucking three wishes, you'll be begging to come with me." It was not a statement, it's a promise. His eyes burned red, black dots swirling inside his pupils. He towered over her manancingly, a devillish smirk appeared on his face.

"You'll be mine, Sakura."

Shit. He knew her real name.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>Happy SasuSaku Month, everyone!

For those who are curious, _Djinns_ are supernatural creatures in Islamic teachings and Arab folklore. Together with humans and angels, the djinns make up the three sentient creation by Allah. They are usually portrayed with inhuman characteristics, such as having an enormous head, fangs, and claws. The bits about djinns created from smokeless fire? Well, that was true, at least that's what they said in the Qur'an, or so I've heard please forgive me if I'm wrong. In some literatures, Djinns are equivalent to the western demon or Iblis. Apparently _Djinns _have different classes, not just the blue friendly wishbringer we saw in Aladdin. An Ifrit (Arabic: ʻIfrīt: عفريت), notably, is a class of infernal _djinn_, spirits below the level of angels, known for their strength and cunningness.

Phew, that was a lot. Haha. Anyway, please tell me what you think allrite? :D


End file.
